


Under the Same Sun

by southerndrawlinmypants



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Camping, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southerndrawlinmypants/pseuds/southerndrawlinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sisko decides to take his senior staff on a camping trip to Bajor as a response to the added stress his crew have been under since first contact with the Dominion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Same Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while and it's finally written. Huzzah! Hope you all get a bit of a laugh out of this I was giggling throughout. Nothing like a bit of feel good fic to lighten your day.

 

It had taken months of preparation and planning. His promotion from Commander to Captain after first contact with the dominion had increased his workload and that of his entire crew to such an extent that it left them with little time off which put his more personal plans on the back burner. Deep Space Nine was just too important to the Federation now. Everyone on staff was stressed and over-worked. It made him even more determined to organise this trip. He'd broke the news to Major Kira first.

“Well, what do you think Major?”

Sisko took up his baseball from his desk and tossed it absent-mindedly in his hands. He gave the Major a small smile as she took a seat. She looked contemplative and smacked her lips.

“I'd have to check that we'd have adequate replacements while we're gone.”

She leaned back.

“Not to mention we'd have to ensure that all of the main staff want to go on a camping trip. I imagine Odo wouldn't be very happy about leaving his post.”

Sisko considered her words. He put his baseball back in it's place and put his hands together, resting his chin on them.

“And you, Major?”

She looked down and smiled.

“I think it's a wonderful idea. There are so many wonderful places for camping and I'd love to be on Bajor again for something other than work. I'm with you 100%. I think the crew could use a bit of time off.”

Sisko gave her a nod of approval and sent her out to inform the rest of the senior staff of his plans. He checked his workload and vowed to finish the bulk of it before they set off. He wanted no distractions. He paced around his office and watched as Kira walked to Dax. He couldn't stop his grin as he watched Dax's face light up as Kira informed her of what was hopefully going to happen in a few days time. She glowed at her station, a small side smile on as she worked. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend have such a casual, happy expression on her face. That alone was worth the trip. He spent the rest of the working day the same.

By the end of the next day Major Kira had successfully ensured that each member of the senior staff had agreed to taking part in a camping trip to Bajor for three days. Sisko put it down in the log as stress leave. So two days later he kissed Jake on the cheek at the door and told him to watch himself while he was gone, and he headed to the airlock to lead their little expedition. Although he was pretty sure the Major would be taking charge on this trip, and he had no issues with that. She knew the land they were going to well and probably had more experience camping and being outdoors than the rest of them combined. Not that he imagined those times had been particularly pleasant. When he got to the airlock they were all sitting and standing bleary eyed waiting for him. Minus O'Brien. He coughed to get their attention and they jumped.

“Ladies, gentleman.” He nodded and hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder. “I'm glad you could all make it.”

He turned to Doctor Bashir, who's wide eyes contained enthusiasm despite the dark circles under them.

“Where's Mr O'Brien?”

He looked around him as if only noticing that his friend wasn't here. His mouth bobbed open and shut.

“I-I don't know, sir. I went by his quarters at 05:00 hours but there was no response.”

Sisko sighed. If they didn't arrive on time they wouldn't have time to do everything he'd sat up and planned with the Major. Luckily O'Brien arrived not five minutes later, his face flushed and breathing heavy. There was some breakfast food stained onto the side of the man's t-shirt and Sisko patted the man on the shoulder as he followed him onto the shuttle. The mark of a defeated father was hard to miss.

 

They landed in a part of the Kendra Valley, a lush part of Bajor that had managed to avoid the wildlife destruction that had haunted a fair portion of Bajor. They walked in pairs, Sisko and Kira in the lead, to their destination. Sisko looked over his shoulder to his crew as they walked. Odo and Dax were walking in silence, but it seemed to be out of contentment rather than any awkwardness between them. Dax's eyes were surveying the plant life with a gleam of interest, and when her eyes met Ben's she winked and started a conversation with the constable, who had been twisting himself around at unnatural angles whenever they passed something he had not quite finished looking at, contorting himself to forms he had never seen the man take before on the station. Perhaps he felt more comfortable out here. He gave a quick glance to the Chief who was having his ear talked off by the young doctor, looking all manners of miserable. “I think most of them are beginning to relax already.” He whispered.

Kira muttered in agreement and pushed some stray hairs away from her face. She turned and took a look to the crew herself. She held herself tall with her midriff tense despite the delight on her face as she caught the constable stretching his neck to get a closer look at some birds that had flew over at a low height. She laughed, covered her mouth and turned away as the Chief flinched at the long expanse of the constable's neck and let out a loud swear. The Doctor was dazed with awe at the sight, completely ignorant of his friend's discomfort.

“You might be right.” She smiled.

He saw her shoulder's relax, her bag began to swing.

They reached a clear patch of land at the edge of a small forest, a range of different sized hills at one side. Sisko swirled himself around and cupped a hand around his mouth.

“Right, time to set up camp!”

He dropped his bag on the ground haphazardly and began to set up his own tent with vigour. The others around him had decided to pair up and share tents, although from the look on O'Brien's face sharing had not been his idea. As he set up his own tent – the privilege of being Captain is the luxury suite- he kept an eye on the others so he could lend them a hand if any of them were having any difficultly. Kira and Dax were having little trouble and were almost finished by the time he had attached all his poles together. It wasn't much of a surprise. The major had undoubtedly used a tent many times in her times as a rebel. Yet he got the impression they had spent most of the time in caves and huddled together in the open air, so perhaps she had practised back on the station to prepare. He made a mental note to ask her. He tightened the ropes on his tent to secure it to the ground, giving it one last tug. He walked over to the two women, his hands on his hips.

“That's a fine tent you've got there.”

Dax grinned up at him as she hammered down the last pin at the front of the tent. She gave it a pull and when it stood steady Sisko put out a hand and helped her to her feet. She ran a hand down it's top.

She sighed.

“This was a wonderful idea Ben. It's been a long time since I've been camping. Roasting food over an open fire, racing down hills-”

She lifted her head to the sun, the light bouncing off her eyes, arms raised.

“I used to go camping all the time.”

She raised an eyebrow and lowered her arms, placing them behind her back.

“Not as Jadzia, of course. She never had time for things like that. Too many bugs.”

There was some rustling as Kira emerged from the tent. She'd taken her jacket off and was now in a comfortable pair of shorts and a light under-shirt. She huffed.

“The heat in there is awful.”

She stretched her back.

“Luckily it'll get a bit colder when it gets dark.”

She looked behind him, causing them all to look around. Dax let out a low hum of amusement a the sight. The Chief and Julian were arguing over how best to build the tent, poles and sheet lying around everywhere as Miles took the already built pieces apart as Bashir protested, the stern warning look on the older man's face the only thing keeping him from taking them from him and putting them back together again.

“...I've been camping with Keiko and Molly in holosuites for years Julian! I know how to build a bloody tent.”

Another pole was dismantled and put together in a different socket. Julian let out a sound of resignation and crossed his arms.

“I'm not doubting you Miles I'm just saying that there's another way to do it and my way makes it more secure!”

Miles didn't even bother looking at the young man as he continued to build the tent his own way, the poles clinking together angrily.

“If you're so upset about it, go share with somebody else.”

Julian blinked, hurt. He went to say something but just stood staring awkwardly at the ground.

“Um, fine. I'll just check with Captain Sisko about what our next plans are.”

Julian started to walk away, and Miles felt guilt rise in his stomach. He pushed it down but gave into it when he noticed that Julian had stopped in his tracks to stare at Kira, Dax and Sisko who were talking and laughing outside the girls' tent. He was just standing there, alone, not wanting to interrupt and ruin their conversation.

“Julian.”

“Hmm?”

“Come here.”

He threw one of the poles in his direction and it landed at his feet.

“Put the back poles up would you? I can't do this properly by myself.”

Julian wasted no time in doing what he asked, babbling on about the last time he had been camping at the academy as he set up his side and riffled through Miles' toolbox for a hammer and pins. Mile's heart sank when Julian told him he'd had a tent to himself since he hadn't managed to find a partner to share with, so ended up spending most of the field trip alone taking plant samples of the surrounding landscape and talking to the local people about the history of the area. Miles almost forgave him for being such an annoying prat at times. Almost.

When they were done setting up their tent they made their way over to the rest of the group. The sun was still determined to make the most of the day and they were lying in various states of relaxation on the grass, the Major sitting with her hands resting behind her.

“Got it ready to go Chief?” She asked.

“Yeah, she should hold.”

He looked around them.

“Where's the constable?”

“He said he wanted to go for a bit of a walk, check out the area.”

“He could have waited for all of us.”

Julian set himself down next to Dax, his eyes quickly darting to and away from the tank top she was wearing. Miles scoffed.

Kira shook her head.

“He wanted to make sure the area was safe. I told him it wasn't necessary but you know what he's like.”

Benjamin opened one of the bags beside the tent. He took out different coloured tubs and opened them to reveal a variety of sandwiches and some form of fruit cake. He spread them out in front of them.

“I made this up before I left and they'll spoil if we leave them in any longer.”

He gestured to them.

“Dig in, lunch is something we can do without the Constable.”

Benjamin knew the food would go down a treat after the sweat of building the tents and basked in the glow of compliments his cooking received. He never got to cook much for anyone apart from Jake recently, and had missed the opportunity to impress new people with time old recipes. Perhaps, he thought to himself as he watched his staff share jokes and plans for the trip, he would invite them to dinner more often.

When the food ran out the conversation was light. Benjamin took the opportunity to tell them about the area, famous for its hills and bountiful wildlife. He planned to scour the area for edible wild plants to make into a stew but most of the trip would be taken up with relaxation and socialising. He wanted to catch up on the crew and strengthen their relationships with one another. He feared tough times were ahead of them and they needed each other more than ever.

“Oh my-”

Kira sat up, her eyes wide as she looked at the sky. The others followed suit and noticed a large bird circling above them. Kira continued to stare. She stood up and made her way to a large boulder nearby to get a better look.

“What is it Kira?”

She licked her lips, a smile ghosting over her face. She squinted.

“I think it might be a water barrel hawk.”

Her hands were clenching, excited.

“I haven't seen one for years. There used to be hundreds of them around the coast. I used to watch them dive down to catch fish...”

Dax got up and followed her up to the boulder to get a better look. Kira intently described the hawk to her, pointing at the thick body which indeed did resembled a barrel. She looked so passionate at the opportunity to talk about something other than work that interested her. The hawk came closer to them and dived between the trees, rising again with a graceful swoop of its wings. Kira was delighted and put a hand on Dax's upper arm to turn her to where the hawk had moved to. The three men finished the last of the sandwiches as they watched the hawk. After around half an hour or so the hawk came down in slow circles. It's wings folded and it tucked its head in and shimmered and wobbled to take another form altogether. Odo unfolded himself into his regular solid form with a worried expression. Odo had been taking other shapes less and less in recent times, most likely due to worries that reminding people that he was a shape-shifter would be seen as a threat and rather unwise. To put the man at ease Benjamin put his hands together and began to clap, the rest of the crew joining in. Dax whistled as they got down from the rock to join the others which made the man look indignant but relaxed at the positive reactions he received.

“Odo, that was beautiful.” Kira said in disbelief.

Odo turned to her.

“You weren't... disappointed? That it wasn't a real barrel hawk?”

Kira's eyes softened.

“No, not at all. I'm just so happy I got to see one again.”

Her eyes went misty.

“The Cardassians thought they were a nuisance so had a lot of them killed. I'm not even sure there are any left.”

She squeezed his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Odo was flustered and brought himself back together again by turning to the rest of the group with a grumble.

“The area seems secure. Nothing should trouble us on our stay.”

He looked to the Captain.

“You mentioned food supplies, Captain? There are many types of wild vegetables just a little south and the forest has lots of lose branches and twigs for a fire so you all don't freeze to death.”

Benjamin pulled himself to standing and stretched his arms to wake himself up.

“Right everyone, this will be a lot quicker if we split into groups.”

“O'Brien, Bashir and Dax will go to collect wood for the fire. Kira and Odo, you're with me.”

They nodded and split up. He reflected that he should get used to using their first names to make the trip less formal. Still, there was plenty of time to get it right.

 

Miles, Julian and Jadzia found out that Odo's idea of usable branches for the fire was a little different to what they imagined.

“How the hell are we supposed to drag that out?” Said Miles.

He kicked one of the numerous massive logs they had came across.

“With all three of us it shouldn't be that hard.” Answered Jadzia.

She took a seat on the log.

“Although this would be more useful as a seat than as wood for burning. The ground is going to be very cold at night.”

Miles thought about it but was still unsure. Jadzia sighed and looked to Julian, putting on a pleading expression.

“What about you Julian?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Shall we carry this one and then get the fire wood or vice versa?”

Miles rolled his eyes. Of course he'd agree with her. He kept on walking at a slow pace.

“We need to get firewood first. We'll do that later if we have time.”

They both agreed that that was the priority and followed him like children, picking up any sticks along the way that was worth taking. Julian held the sticks close to his chest, his grip faltering. Jadzia laughed and took a few of the sticks off of his pile. Julian gave her an embarrassed half smile in thanks.

“Soo...”

Jadzia raised an eyebrow, sensing where this was going.

“How are things with the gallamite?”

“Captain Boday?”

She chewed her lip, pretending to ponder the situation and enjoying the bated breathe of the young man next to her.

“Good. He's a very charming man.”

Disappointment clouded his eyes and he shuffled his sticks more.

“Oh. Well, good then. Good.”

She bumped her elbow into his side.

“What about you? Anyone interesting and charming in your life Julian?”

Julian began to build a smoulder and opened his mouth-

“-Apart from me.”

Julian blushed. He cleared his throat and looked searchingly in front of him, his eyes settling on the Chief. Jadzia's eyes widened.

“Miles?!”

He looked absolutely mortified.

“No! Just-”

Jadzia leaned in.

“- just keep your voice down.”

Now she was intrigued. She urged him to go on.

Julian shuffled his sticks once more, feigning a casual stance.

“It's just, well, recently I've began to become sort of interested in someone. A friend. However Miles doesn't get along with him so I'd rather not give him any cause for grief at the moment.”

Jadzia nodded thoughtfully. She then grinned and snapped her fingers.

“Garak! It's Garak isn't it?”

Julian gave a resigned sign and smiled at her.

“Yes. There's no hiding anything from you is there?”

“Nope. Benjamin is my biggest victim. You ever want to learn any embarrassing stories about him you let me know.”

“Maybe you could tell your favourites around the camp-fire.” He teased.

Jadzia laughed.

“Oh he'd love that, I'm sure.”

They heard a groan in front of them and turned their heads to see Miles dragging a huge log from out the bushes. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and they had managed to avoid the full force of dirt each shift of the log sprayed up into the air. They dropped their sticks on the ground and made to help him. Once they'd gotten the log out into the middle of the path they stopped to collect their breath.

“I thought you said we'd wait till after we got the firewood!” Puffed Jadzia.

Miles scrunched his eyes together, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Well you guys seemed to have enough and I fancied the look of this one.”

He nodded to it.

“It's a good enough size. That other one we saw was titchy.”

“How are we going to drag it back to camp?” Chimed in Julian.

There was silence.

Miles shook his head and collapsed himself onto the log. Jadzia followed suit, only hesitating to swat away something similar to a centipede.

“You ruin everything Julian.”

Miles gave him a friendly slap on the leg and decided that for now they were just going to sit and do nothing. That was a problem for later. Why not enjoy the sunshine?

 

Thanks to Kira's help they'd collected enough edible plants to last them for tonight in no time at all. Benjamin looked into his bag with interest. The potato like vegetable he recognised as being a very popular side dish at the Bajoran restaurant on the station, and the smell of the red herbs were somewhat familiar. Kira and Odo assured him that the plant that looked like a mouldy carrot with a bad haircut was delicious, although he didn't much trust the opinion of someone who didn't eat and someone who would eat anything. He'd put it in the bag anyway.

They came to a lake and sat there for a while, taking in the sunshine and watching the breeze ripple the surface. He sneaked a look at his companions and was satisfied to note that they were as relaxed as he was. Odo seemed content to stare at Kira's smile as she talked about her previous visits to areas such as this and how they were the highlight of her childhood. He looked away from them, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

“Those were the rare moments.” She said. “After we left the camp we never got to stay in one place for long.”

She leaned back.

“The Cardassians can't bend their legs as much as Bajorans so we had more of an advantage in areas hard to climb or in dense forests...not open plains like this.”

Odo hummed thoughtfully.

“What about you constable?” Benjamin asked, resting his hand on his chin.

“What about me?”

“When you left Dr Mora's lab did you explore a little? I'd imagine you'd be very eager to explore that with which you hadn't got the chance to experience.”

Kira seemed interested in Odo's answer and pulled herself up, crossing her legs. Odo hesitated but tried to mimic her stance to appear more at ease.

“I did. I spent a lot of time roaming the countryside. Not that there was much left of it by the time I got there but...it was interesting. Different. I took a lot of forms and stayed like that for longer than I'd done previously.”

He gave a short gruff laugh.

“A lot more interesting than being a beaker or a test tube.”

Kira scoffed and quirked her head.

“What was your favourite shape?”

“A bee.”

They were surprised.

“A bee?” Kira asked, utterly baffled.

Odo's shoulders tensed.

“Bees are interesting, intelligent creatures! I got to see inside the hives, buzz around the trees and not be disturbed by any humanoids as long as I kept my distance and didn't sting them.”

“And did you?” Teased Benjamin.

Odo huffed and stood up.

“I don't have to answer that.”

He took the bag and walked away.

Benjamin pursed his lips and turned to Kira, who was also trying to hold back a smile. They shared a look and burst out laughing.

“I guess he did.”

At this Kira let out one of her rare, full belly laughs. She had to hide her snickers all the way back to camp. Benjamin swore he could hear little buzzing sounds emitting from the constable as they shuffled along.

 

Dinner was wonderful if he did say so himself. Judging from the clean bowls, everyone else thought the same. He apologised to Kira and Odo for doubting them and got himself a second helping. It reminded him of the leftovers from his father's restaurant. All the vegetables from the end of the day would be collected and boiled slowly overnight with nothing but a pinch of salt and maybe some stock. He'd go to bed excited for lunch the next day. He took another mouthful. Yes, definitely nostalgic. The others had made a good call in taking some logs for something to sit on but he mentally shook his head at the scratches on the Chief's and Dax's arms from rubbing against the bark. Kira had started the fire just before it had got dark and it was now beginning to die out, small flickers of ash floating up up and away into the night sky. As he relaxed from the hot meal and the drowsy flames he caught Julian and the old man sharing a sly look and he raised his eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

“Anything you want to share with the group?”

Jadzia smirked and put her bowl down between her feet.

“Oh trust me, you don't want me to.”

That had him intrigued. It also intrigued a lot of people.

“What've you been talking about?” Miles asked, nudging Julian with his elbow.

“Oh,” Jadzia looked straight into Benjamin's eyes and grinned. “Just about a certain Starfleet Captain who had one too many at an event for a leaving Vulcan Professor. I'd say about 20 years ago is that right Ben?”

Benjamin blinked.

“I have no idea. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting the man.”

Jadzia tutted. The others leaned in to hear the story and Ben resigned himself to his fate.

“Well, this young officer showed up completely intoxicated before it was even dark with a few of his friends, and was getting quite a bit of attention. I was talking to the Professor at the time as he talked on and on about retirement plans, as Curzon Dax, then all of a sudden-”

Jadzia got up and stood on the log, her legs wide and a wild look on her eyes. Kira chocked on her drink.

“- He gets up on the table, shouting about a new Klingon fighting move I'd taught him. He pointed at me and said 'this one's for you!' and jumped and fell. The table broke under him and sent the punch flying.”

By this time the group were in stitches, even Odo was shaking slightly and chose to take his mouth away from his face to stop it smirking. Jadzia got down from the log and stalked over to Ben who had his head in his hands.

“And then,” She put her hands on his shoulders. “It smashed right in front of the Professor and I, and it went all over his white dress uniform. I swear he looked like he'd just been in a war.”

She giggled as she squeezed his shoulders.

“If you hadn't dragged me away by my ears he would have started one.”

Jadzia sighed wistfully.

“I should have let him. Troublemaker.”

“No,” He put his hand over hers. “Instead you dragged me out shouting bloody Mary until we were out of sight and you broke down and said 'it was the funniest thing you'd seen in years'.”

“Well. It was.”

She kissed his forehead and went back to her seat.

 _I can't even get revenge._ He thought. _A Dax has no shame._

He'd think of something. If it was the last thing he did.

 

Once the stars fully emerged it was too cold to stay outside for long. With sleepy good nights they made their way back to their tents, feet dragging behind them. Benjamin stayed a little longer, waiting for the embers to die. He asked the constable what he planned to do with himself for the night and he stared pensively into the thatch of woodland in the distance. He replied that he had a few ideas, and that the Captain should get some sleep. He agreed and asked him to keep a look over his sleeping fellows as he too stumbled to bed, looking forward to the little bumps that would dig into his back and remind him that he was on solid ground.

 

Julian kicked Miles lightly in the shin. It produced a loud snore but the man stayed in a deep sleep, heavy arms strewn above him leaving Julian with very little space. Julian slowly and quietly reached into his backpack and fumbled around, smiling when his hand met something soft and familiar. He pulled out his long time friend and tucked him into his sleeping bag, one arm looping around him. He turned himself away from the Chief so that in the event Miles woke up before him he wouldn't give him even more fuel for the fire to treat him like a child. He sighed contently and pulled Kukalaka closer. As he was drifting off into sleep he heard a rustle outside. He peeked out with one eye. Bajor's moon lit up the area just enough that he could make out a shape in the distance. It got closer. His stomach tensed as he made out it's large furry bulk and muzzle. Julian eye's widened in horror.

“BEAR!”

Julian screamed and flailed, backing into Miles and waking him up till they were both shouting for various reasons. Before Julian could calm down enough to make any sense the shape outside shifted into a humanoid form that moved to the front of their tent. The zip went down and Odo emerged.

“What is it Doctor? Is something wrong?!”

Julian scowled and gathering up the remains of his dignity moved himself away from the confused Miles.

“Nothing Constable. But for future reference – perhaps don't turn into a bear.”

Miles grumbled as Odo left and pulled his sleeping bag up.

“You woke me up for nothing.” He mumbled. “If a butterfly comes in don't panic, just take a deep breath and shoo it away.”

“Oh ha ha ha. For your information bears are extremely dangerous and it was a reasonable reaction.”

Miles leaned up on his elbow.

“Do you really think Odo would let a bear in? He'd take the form of a dragon and scare it away. There's nothing to worry about.”

Julian considered this.

“I suppose.”

Satisfied that he'd calmed the man down Miles settled himself down for hopefully some uninterrupted sleep. His eyes made out something small and fuzzy above him.

“Is that a teddy bear?” He blurted out.

His only answer was a lanky arm emerging from Julian's sleeping bag that snatched it out of sight. Mile's shook his head.  He thought of Molly back on the station, most likely cuddling up to that ripped old bunny she'd kicked and screamed about when Keiko had suggested replicating a new one. He smiled in his sleep, thinking of that the rest of the trip would bring. 

 


End file.
